Dream Stalkers
The Dream Stalkers are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a 26th Founding Successor Chapter of the Doom Eagles. They are a semi-compliant Chapter but they do, however, respect and honour the Codex Astartes as the work of their Primarch. They take pride in being excellent marksmen, as well as notable scouts and rangers. The Dream Stalkers carry the name of the psionic hawk-like avian predator that used to roam the skies of Acratea until it was driven extinct. Background and History On the frige on Imperial space, just outside the Halo Zone lies the planet of Acratea. Acratea is considered a civilized world, although this can only be said with certainty for the few major cities. The rest of Acratea consist of mountainous terrain covered by boreal forests, large valleys and coastal stretches, woodlands and plains, laying beneath a pale blue sky. Ice and snow shroud a large span of the world's surface throught most of the year. All of this, coupled with the dangerous fauna, produces a population of born warriors, hunters and survivors, perfect candidates for Astartes. Founding The Dream Stalkers were part of the 26th founding. The reason for their creation and placement were the frequent attacks upon Imperial Space, launched by xenos and pirates from beyond the Halo Zone. Their first Chapter Master was Captain Aeson, a Doom Eagle Captain, who was chosen due to his charismatic nature and remarkable leadership skills. The Defense of Acratea Due to the major role the Dream Stalkers have in interdicting the Halo Zone raiders, their homeworld was eventually targeted in an attack meant to cripple the troublesome Astartes Chapter. The raiders saw the Stalkers as a threat to their way of life and very existance. And so the Halo Zone raider clans put their differences outside and united. The Dream Stalkers noticed a rise in the activity along the border regions of the zone but did not consider it a major threat, thinking that the raiders could never launch a major organized attack. But eventually, in the late 41st Millenium it happened. The Dream Stalkers had contributed forces to suppressing the ongoing "Night of the Thousand Rebellions" and thus were caught by suprise with most Marines offworld. Most of the Dream Stalkers were recalled but still, it took several Terran months of combat to completely fight off the raiders. Current state of the Chapter The Dream Stalkers are currently active although taking major loses, both in Astartes and Wargear while defending their homeworld. They are slowly rebuilding their chapter, hoping to eventually get the chance enter the dreaded Halo Zone with full force and purge the Halo Raiders for good. Favored Weapons/Tactics Due to their intended role in responding to raids launched from the Halo Zone, the Dream Stalkers primary function is that of a Quick-Reaction Force. Thus their combat doctrine is based around rapid deployment and quick reaction, as well as relentless counter-attacks, much needed for pushing back and punishing the raiders and slavers that dare test the Chapter. Their second specialty are boarding actions and ship-to-ship combat, skills again needed to combat the bandits that assail from inside the Halo Zone. Notable Engagements The Battle of Acratea When the Raider Alliance descended upon Acratea, a large number of Dream Stalkers were off planet, leaving only the 4th Company and some small detachments of other companies to deal with the Pirates. The Dream Stalkers and the Acratean PDF were initially overwhelmed but managed to conduct a rigorous guerilla war using the dangerous environment to their advantage. Despite taking casulties, they managed to stall the Raiders long enough for the main Dream Stalker force to arrive and reclaim the planet. Night of a Thousand Rebellions During this event, that scourged the Segmentum Pacificus, many Dream Stalkers were deployed as support for the overwhelmed Imperial Guard and PDF forces and helped quell the riots and rebellions and well as repulse the Chaos Warbands that came to take advantage of the situation. Companies Unlike regular Codex-compliant chapters, each Company of the Dream Stalkers has a similar structure and size, and contains Scout infantry, Terminator units and vehicles This was done to make each Company more self-sufficient, so it could be deployed by itself and still function on it's own, if necessary. Selection/Training Selection The Dream Stalkers' majority of recruits come from the bigger civilized settlements of Acratea and it's moon Exria. A potential recruit is judged by his intelligence and perception, as well as physical strenght and endurance. The Dream Stalkers also value recruits with an adventorous nature and a spirit of exploration. To be fully accepted into the ranks of the Dream Stalkers an initiate must undertake a pilgrimage, journeying from the Fortress-Monastery to a sacred shrine located in the northern part of Acratea, called the Indigo Meadow. This might seem easy, but once the initiate faces the harsh nature, his survival skills are put to the test and his endurance is stretched to the very limit. Once the initiate reaches Indigo Meadow, however, he is welcomed and greeted by his Dream Stalker brothers who stand guard at the sacred spot. Training The Dream Stalker training is approximately one Terran year long. During the training the initiates are trained in several fields with emphasis placed on marksmanship, close-combat and reconnaissance gahtering. Fleet The Dream Stalkers have a Fleet of two Battle Barges and six Strike Cruisers. Responsible for leading the fleet is Captain Mason, known as the Master of the Skies. *Battle Barges (2) **''Reclamation of Truth'' **'Sudden Clarity' *Strike Cruisers (6) **''Antares'' **''Eden Valley'' **''Thunderchild'' **''Distant Hope'' **''Halo Star'' **''Avalon'' *Escorts (5, rest destroyed) **''Hawken'' **''Punisher'' **''Acratean Legacy'' **''Venture Ranger'' **''Lodestar'' Geneseed Traits Vehicles The Dream Stalkers utilize standard patterns of Space Marine vehicles as well as some vehicles usually used by the Imperial Guard such as Leman Russ tanks, in limited number. This is due to them loosing a large number of vehicles during the Battle of Acratea. Tempests, the Honour Guard The Tempests, the elite cadre of highly distinguished Astartes composing the Honour Guard, are sworn to uphold the ideals and concepts of the Dream Stalkers to the bitter end, if need be. They serve different duties that include protecting the Lord-Commander and the Chapter Relics. The majority of Tempests are clad in Terminator Armor and serve in the 1st Company, however there are exceptions to rule. There are members of the Tempests who prefer to wear more standard types of armor. As well as Tempests serving temporarily in Companies other than the 1st one for a particular objective requiring Terminator Marines. Most of the Terminator Armor units belonging to the Dream Stalkers are of the standard Indomitus Pattern, widespread as they are effective. Allies The Chapter maintains close ties to it's progenitor, the Doom Eagles, as well as to the several regiments of the Imperial Guard stationed near Acratea. Enemies The Dream Stalkers have no particular enemies except raiders, heretics, pirates and other scum that launch raids from the Halo Zone. Of course, they would still respond and fight every enemy of the Imperium with the zeal typical of a Space Marine if summoned. Chapter Culture Unlike the their progenitors, the Doom Eagles, the Dream Stalkers are brash, idealistic and even cheerful, and have been described as kind of being trailblazers by Marines from other Chapter who fought alongside them. Chapter-Unique Weapons Exria Pattern Power Knife The Exria Pattern Power Knife is a devastating close-combat weapon able to slice it's way through armor, flesh and bone with ease. Although It's blade is far shorter than that of a Power Sword, the Exria Pattern Power Knife makes for a formidable back-up weapon. A set back to it's use, however, is it's rarity and the fact that it is hard to maintain. It is usually deployed with sergeants leading tactical squads. Another flaw of the blade is that it's energy source tends to give up during rigorous use due to the energy generator straining severely. This still leaves the user with a sharpened blade, however, against armored opponents this could mean a certain death. Acratea Pattern Autogun The Acratea Pattern Autogun is a .50 autogun capable of semi-automatic and automatic fire. It was developed and produced in limited quantities as an answer to the scarcity of boltgun ammunition that .50 caliber rounds were far easier to resupply. Although not nearly as powerful as the Bolter, it is somewhat more accurate and adaptable. The presence of a rail meaning that a scope or another sight could easily be attached. It is usually used in target practise exercises, so that bolt ammo could be conserved for actual combat. Lantern Bolts The Lantern Bolts, also known as Flame-Tipped Bolts or "Devil's Breath" and produced by the Chapter's Techmarines, are designed to counter lightly-armored organic enemies. The tip of the bolt contains highly-flammable incendiary substances triggered to explode after encountering resistance such as the one from passing through armor. This can have a devastating effect against organic targets. Relics Burned Sierra The Burned Sierra is an ancient suit of Mk3 Power Armor with most of the paint scorched off. While the suit's mechanisms are thoroughly mantained, no effort has been made to repaint it, thus the name. Acratean Fury The Acratean Remnant is an ancient Storm Shield of an unknown pattern, supposedly a gift from the Ultramarines. Somnium Talons The Somnium Talons are an Angel's Talon pattern of Lightning Claws recovered from an abandoned outpost located upon a desert world. Notable Personnel I. Lord-Commander Rodrik Lord-Commander Rodrik is the current Chapter Master of the Dream Stalkers and a former Captain of the Doom Eagles. He, among 15 other Doom Eagle and Ultramarine officers, were chosen to found a Chapter in the Segmentum Pacificus. Rodrik, specifically, because of his natural leadership skills and charisma, as well as unorthodox methods. The unorthodox methods were what was needed to help safeguard the Imperium from the Halo Zone raiders and provide overwatch for that isolated part of the Imperium. II. Strauss, Master of the Forge An Acratean native, Strauss is one of the finest minds of the Segmentum Pacificus. At 4 years old, Strauss could perform complex trigonometry equations in his head. At the age of 8 he was fluent in six languages and could recite most of the Codex Astartes from memory. With such a gifted mind, it was no surprise that Strauss was accepted into the Dream Stalkers and eventually become the Chief-Techmarine. III. Anterius, Chief-Apothecary Amalric Anterius used to be an Apothecary of the Ultramarines, until he was selected to travel along Stone to the fringe of the Segmentum Pacificus and help found a new Chapter. Anterius dedicated himself entirely to the Dream Stalkers and, indeed, many Dream Stalkers brothers owe life and limb to Anterius' exceptional skills. IV. Ever-Faithful, Master of Sanctity Ever-Faithful's identity and even his name is shrouded in mystery to everyone but the highest ranking senior officers of the Dream Stalkers. What is know, however, is that Ever-Faithful is esentially the spiritual-leader of the Chapter and with his speeches and very presence inspires the Dream Stalkers to push them selves beyond their limit and perform exceptional feats of bravery and courage. V. Cassini, Chief-Librarian Cassini grew up on Exria with his control over the Warp manifesting at an early age. This lead to Cassini being handpicked to become a Dream Stalker by the Chief-Librarian of that time. Cassini rose through the ranks and when the previous Chief-Librarian was slain, Cassini took his place. His powers allows him to project unnatural lightning, wing and ice and using the elements to obliterate the enemies of the Dream Stalkers. Acratea Acratea, the homeworld of the Dream Stalkers and the Acratean Armored Infantry, is located just outside the Halo Zone of the Segmentum Pacificus. It is considered a Civilized world, but it also has some elements of a Death World, including dangerous environmental conditions in part of it and partially hostile fauna. Acratea has a natural satellite, a moon called Exria, which is classified as both a Dead World and a Civilized World. It hosts several human settlements as well as manufactorums and mines. Acreatea was settled in the late M39 and existence in the larger settlements has been fairly peaceful, although the smaller settlements suffer from the dangerous fauna and the occassional outlaw raid. Fort Aeson, Fortress-Monastery of the Dream Stalkers Fort Aeson is the Fortress-Monastery of the Dream Stalkers. It used to be a scientific outpost, though it now serves a different purpose. It proudly stands on a mountain top in the Northern part of Acratea. For securiy reasons, half a Company (the contributing company being determined on a rotational basis) is constantly garrisoned in Fort Aeson. Fort Aeson carries the name of the first Chapter Master of the Dream Stalkers, Aeson. Quotes Common Stalkers, let's earn our stories." - Captain Hawthorne "Strike swift and we'll be home in time for chow." - Specialist Jacob Castlemoore "The Dream calls for Blood!" "The road to hell is paved with the bleached bones of Marines who fell by the wayside, Stalkers! Let's not join them!" "As nice as the concept of "righteous zeal" may sound, that type of reckless behaviour has no place on my battlefield." - Lord-Commander Rodrik About(Feel free to add your own) Category:Space Marine Chapters